Mollie
Background Mollie is a House Deneith foundling straight from Karrlakton. Like most other foundlings, Mollie was "chosen" for weapons and military training with the hope of raising her into a proper Sentinel Marshal. That... sort of happened. Her weapons trainer in Karrlakton noticed Mollie's propensity for 'fits.' If left alone, Mollie is a shy, awkward, but well-meaning young woman. Hit her hard enough and she tunes out everything, including pain, but ending her target. Mollie's 'fits' make her a hard-hitting, resilient killing machine, but her temperament makes her a poor Sentinel Marshal. No one wants a Marshal who apologizes constantly when arresting someone. Until she learns to balance both her halves the way to Sentinel Tower is closed. Joining the Wayfinders' and appearance The same weapons trainer, at a loss with really what to do with her, told Mollie to travel to Sharn and, "get zum experience in za real vurld, yes?" So, she did. On the lightning rail to Sharn, Mollie overheard a conversation by two would-be adventurers talking about this, "Wayfinders' Foundation." Mollie thought it sounded sort of like the Sentinel Marshals, so she trailed the two right up to the front counter. There was a little bit of awkwardness once she explained she really had no specific reason to be there other than random chance, but it all worked out in the end. Her lesser dragonmark is on her neck, partially hidden by her right cheek. Mollie wears mostly clothes provided by House Deneith LeVay's. It's black, with a lot of chains and leather. Some of the chains actually serve some purpose. She has leather armor, technically, but she accidentally forgot it on the Lightning Rail. She isn't sure if she should write the trainer back in Karrlakton, or just buy new ones. She'd hate to trouble anyone... She'll make due without for right now. Oh. Also, she has a dog. A Karrnathi hound named Bluebell. Pet the good doggy. Secret history Mollie has no secrets, except that she really enjoys spending time with Rowland, but any DMs or players who believe they could have some fun with a shy House foundling are welcome to PM me and explore some character plotlines. Downtime Activities Mik'hael and Mollie's Community Service (This narrative details an "off-screen" adventure that accounts for the extra XP dot Mollie and Mik'hael received from their Players DMing games.) A week goes by after the Wayfinders return from Legion Lost. One morning after a few days of resting with his family, Mik’hael heads to Fallen Sun to see if any new adventures have been posted. When he opens the door to the tavern, the dawn’s light falls on a lone figure at the bar: Mollie sitting on a barstool, asleep. The rest of the tavern is deserted, except for the still form of Ketaal who is snoring loudly on the floor behind the bar, flask in hand. After checking the job board and seeing it bare, Mik’hael approaches Mollie and shakes her gently. “Did you have a good time?” he asks with an amused look on his face. Mollie jerks and lifts her head. A string of drool sticks the hair to her face as she looks at Mik’hael blearily. “Hi, I-” she starts to introduce herself, but stops, realizing that she knows this person. She should greet Mik’hael as though he were a friend. “Long time no see! It’s been…” she pauses, still waking up and not sure what time it is. “... two days?” Mik’hael smiles and gestures towards the sunlight shining through the door. “We’ve been back in Sharn for three days. Have you… been sleeping at-” he glances at the bar, “- er, in the tavern? If you need a place to stay, my wife would love to put you up in the guest room.” Mollie blinks at him, then looks back the bar. She is awake now. She realizes fully where she is. “Oh. N-no. I have a place. Everyone was talking last night and Ketaal said ‘Don’t go anywhere, let me fix you a true Khorvairian drink!’ But then he passed out, and...I… he’d asked me to s-stay... “ she trails off. Mik’hael seems puzzled, but his time fighting beside Mollie has taught him to smile and nod at these idiosyncrasies. He gestures towards the jobs board. “There isn’t any work to be had yet. What are you going to do in the meantime?” Mollie stares at him, thinking. Do? What I always do. Train. Is that the wrong answer? She wonders to herself. Then she realizes she has been silent too long and he’s still waiting. “Um… nothing?” “Would you like to come to church and then do some work in Lower Dura with me? We’re going to be fixing some houses. There’s always a lot to be done and not enough hands to do it. I can show you how to frame a wall. What do you say?” Mollie nods vigorously. She wasn’t back home anymore, and needed to meet new people and try new things. And she liked helping people. Helping people did not always require talking. Together, Mollie and Mik’hael head first to Coldflame Keep in High Hope to meet with father Mazin Tana. He seems very nice to Mollie, and she starts to bow. {Should I curtsy instead? I don’t know how to curtsey. Does it require a dress?} She decides firmly that bowing is the right course of action, but by the time she finishes, the father has moved and she finds herself bowing to a potted plant. “...nice plant. Very...green.” Father Mazin Tana shoots Mik’hael a puzzled look as if to say “what’s wrong with her?” Mik’hael smiles and shrugs. ___ They leave the church and go to the widow’s house in Lower Dura. It takes a long time, but eventually they patch a wall that had caved in. Just as the widow is insisting that they take each take a fruitcake, there is a scream from outside. A woman is being chased two skeletons down the street. Carpenter Mollie suddenly turns into eerily-silent-yet-ferocious Angry Mollie. She throws open the door violently (which falls off the hinges) and then surges into the street. By the time Mik’hael gets outside and unlimbers his sword, the skeletons have been smote into dust, and Mollie is breathing heavily. In the distance, there are more screams. Things escalate quickly, and by tracking down the undead swarming up from the Cogs, eventually they corner scrawny necromancy. They fight and best the fiend (he goes by the name Mathander), and although Mik’hael offers him a chance to surrender, he spits in his face draws hidden wand from his sleeve and points it at Mik’hael. Mollie promptly removes Mathander’s arm, and then his head. Everyone is showered in blood, and Mik’hael lets out a disappointed sigh that another soul gave themselves wholly to the darkness. They wearily trudge to the surface and back to Mik’hael’s house, where his wife Charity helps them clean up and tends to their wounds. Mollie considers her bloodstained clothes, then considers a glaive. Reach weapon. 998 YK Battle of the Bands Mollie, dressed as a cool person, and Reva, dressed as a Cannith wizard, walk up to LaVey’s after having a small dinner. The store is actually in one side of an unrelated tower. Like all of Sharn, it’s rather vertical. There looks to be three levels in total including the ground-level shop. The front doors are wrought-iron and currently closed. Various races of teens hang around outside, some smoking strange-smelling rolled tobacco products. Some of them eye Reva and one goblin hastily smushes out his cigarillo once he notices her. “Mollie!” A human pushes through the crowd with an excited wave. He flips back his floppy black hair as he trots up to the two women. He blinks in surprise at Reva but quickly offers her a small wave, “Uh. Hey. I’m Rowland.” Mollie smiles, “Hey Rowland, this is Reva. Reva, Rowland is the lead singer for The Deadmen. They play first.” She smiles at Rowland, “We’re coming as a group! Me and my Wayfinder friends.” Reva smirks a little, “Hello there.” Rowland smiles back rather dopily at Mollie and nods as if his head is on a spring. “Great. That’s great. Cool. Yeah, no, cool. A group. Yeah.” A shifter steps out of the crowd and snaps his fingers, annoyed. Rowland looks back then starts to back away from Mollie and Reva, “Uh, I gotta go. I’ll meet you inside maybe? Oh, wait. I’ll be playing. Uh, after?” He seems reluctant to leave Mollie’s side, but the shifter snaps his fingers again so he leaves with a hasty, “I’ll see you around.” Soon a worker comes out and unlocks the doors. Everyone streams inside, although most of the audience put on an air of boredom. Just as Mollie and Reva are about to walk in, Regis, who’s combed his beard and is wearing a blue tunic with silver decals, brown trousers and his best leather boots, ambles up trailed by Atalie in a shiner blue tunic to show off her dragonmark, soft gray pants and a belt around her waist. The Orien woman raises an eyebrow as she sees another young girl with Aereni-skull make-up on. “Really?” She leans in and asks Reva. Reva shrugs and hides another smile. “Let’s get inside!” Mollie says excitedly. The concert venue is actually upstairs. There’s a smaller stage flanked by two large crystals with cocktail tables scattered around. The group finds one and the concert begins. As promised, The Deadmen play first. For a bunch of young kids they aren’t bad. Not, great, mind, but certainly okay. Rowland sings a song about how not okay he is to enchanted lutes and a drum and everyone nods along to the beat. Mollie is transported by the music. Reva smiles and bops her head. Regis smiles and bops his foot. Atalie flags down a waiter for a drink. When Three Days Night come on Regis, Mollie, Reva and even Atalie (for two songs at least) get into a big dance party. Though, in Atalie’s case, one would be generous to call it anything more than shuffling. Reva even teaches Mollie and Regis some moves. Regis leans in to tell Mollie that the band’s secret lyrics are just, “Buy all our products,” but high-pitched and backward. Rowland frowns a little as he watches them talk. Next up is Hatred Smash. They’re very loud. And angry. Atalie and Regis both lean forward a little, interested. Reva likes them well enough, but can’t wait to tell everyone they’re derivative of an earlier band called Crash Kill. Mollie is distracted by the reappearance of Rowland. He occasionally looks over at Regis, but doesn’t say anything. By the time Forged in Fire come on everyone is a little sick of LeVay’s, even Mollie. Thankfully, the ‘forged band is the best yet. The main singer has a strange ghulra in the shape of a square cross. Their music is layered by strange metal sounds and echoes. It’s definitely different, but a cool different. As soon as Forged in Fire leave the stage all four Wayfinders decide to head back to the lounge, except Atalie who beelines for home. Rowland waves Mollie over to a corner before she leaves, "Uhh.. Did you have fun? Tonight? With me?" Mollie nods, "Yeah, it was nice to hang out with everyone else, too." Rowland stammers for a bit, but forges on, "So, can I see you sometime?" Mollie tilts her head, "Sure. I'm usually out walking my dog. Atalie said she'd like to come, maybe we can meet at a park?" Rowland rubs the back of his neck, a bit dejected. "Uh. Okay. Yeah." Mollie smiles and abruptly hugs him, "Thanks for inviting me today!" Rowland stammers again, but this time happily. He flips his hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, of course. You're a real cool chick, Deneith." Mollie waves goodbye as she heads off to join the other Wayfinders, "I know!" Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold & XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Character Sheet * See full sheet here. Category:Characters